There Could Be More
by Earthnfarie
Summary: “I thought it would hurt.” Kikyou lips curled into something of a smile. “The heart is odd that way isn’t it?” One Shot for now.


_Hey all! A one shot for now. I may or may not be continuing this. Enjoy!_

_I don't own Inuyasha nor profit from the writing of this in any way._

Kagome sat on the rock outcropping and stared into the inky blackness below her. The warm air drifted up from below the cliff teasing her long locks as she contemplated what she had witnessed. The breathed the air deeply and let the deep wet smell permeate her mind. The moonlight given off from the sliver seemed to bask down for only her. It illuminated her creamy skin, and glinted off her hair. She seemed ethereal sitting so still there; the opposite of her normal cheerful self. She seemed so cold and distant. She looked as if she was making her peace, and getting ready to end it all.

Suddenly she picked up a loose pebble, and threw it into the depths. "I would have thought it would have been you." She said.

Kikyou stepped out of the trees. Her soul collectors streamed in and out of the forest. The moonlight didn't give her clay body the same glow as it did Kagome. Kikyou went to Kagome, and stood by her on the rocks. She looked out into the blackness too. "I am only clay. He realized that some time ago." She paused. "I released him of his promise; I will not take him to hell with me."

Kagome lifted her face, but not to look at Kikyou. She breathed in the smells around her, even Kikyou's smell of grave soil. She didn't wonder why Kikyou was still here- she knew. She wanted to see Naraku destroyed. "I thought it would hurt."

Kikyou lips curled into something of a smile. "The heart is odd that way isn't it?"

Kagome nodded. "After this is all done- what then?"

Kikyou was quiet. "I don't know. At first I clung to this life because I wanted what I couldn't have as the Shikon Miko- that and vengeance. When Naraku is dead- what will there be for me? I am just an animated clay pot."

"There could be more."

Kikyou touched the only place on her body that was warm, and _alive_. It was just over her heart where Kagome had healed her, and pulled her from Naraku's miasma. "Yes." She said wistfully. She could live again, but what of their soul? "But not yet- not yet." She looked down at the young girl who had her soul, but so much more power than her. She was uncorrupted, but still didn't know her potential. She would be the one to destroy the evil hanyou, and she didn't even know it- nor did he for that matter. She touched Kagome on the shoulder. Kagome looked up at Kikyou for the first time that night. They locked eyes, and Kagome rose to stand next to her ancestor- her sister. Kikyou touched her face, and then let her eyes drift close. She felt for the bond that connected them through their shared soul. Then she began to pour through all the knowledge and training she had as a Miko and everything else. Kikyou shared her life with her reincarnation. The two mikos glowed pink at the transfer of knowledge.

When at last both their eyes opened and met once more, Kagome knew. "You never loved him?"

"He was a way out. He was someone just as lonely and segregated as I. We were never meant to be together." She paused. "Yes we were drawn together, but not for the reason to _be together_. He made me live. He made me more than the Shikon Miko. I loved him, but as a brother. That's why it doesn't hurt because he is your brother not your lover. He is not your soul mate- neither of us was his." She smiled again at the girl. She was still so innocent. But my how her soul had grown!

Kagome nodded once. "Thank you Kikyou." She said staring into the dark eyes of her sister.

"You will find yours Kagome."

Kikyou turned to leave, and Kagome watched her go. Before she disappeared into the woods Kagome spoke. It was soft, but she knew Kikyou would hear, if not by her ear than through their souls. "When you're ready, it will be done." Kikyou paused to let her know she had heard, and then continued into the woods.

Kagome looked once more over the cliff, and then went back to camp.

****

Miroku stood when Kagome entered camp. "Lady Kagome- are you ok?" He had known for some time, but didn't think it his place to inform Kagome. Concern for her was etched into his eyes and face.

She looked at him and smiled. "Yes Miroku, I am fine."

"But-"

She laughed. "Miroku, I only wish they would have told me themselves." She sat by the fire, her normal cheerful demeanor back. She set about making ramen.

"Kagome?"

She looked up at Miroku. "Yes?"

"Why?"

She paused, and turned to face him fully. "You yourself do not seem too wounded either." She said. Then she smiled. "Miroku I love him. He is my _brother_."

Miroku dissolved the information. Then he smiled. "Yes I feel much the same way." When Kagome's face turned to one of disgust, Miroku asked, "What is it Lady Kagome?"

"You grope your sister?!?! You henti monk!" She laughed and went back to making the food.

Miroku laughed. "Yes well… Inuyasha is my brother. Sango… I realized a long time ago I am not the man for her. I love her, but she deserves one better than me. Just because I love my friend doesn't mean I can control my possessed hand!"

They both began to laugh at that. At that moment Inuyasha and Sango appeared, both sweaty and exhausted from their activities. "What's so funny?" Sango asked as she set down her boomerang.

Kagome and Miroku glanced at each other, and made a silent decision. Miroku smiled at the two. "We were talking about that last demon, and Kagome commented about a cartoon in her time that looks similar, wearing a pink kimono. We both found it amusing to imagine the demon and Naraku in such an item."

Sango and Inuyasha glanced at each other obviously missing the joke and more, as Miroku and Kagome chuckled once more. Before they could get too suspicious Kagome chimed, "I made ramen! I thought you two would be hungry after training so hard." Kagome didn't miss the slight blush tinting Sango's cheeks as the two sat around the fire, and ate.

After eating the two girls went off to a nearby hot spring for a good clean up. They soaked, and washed, and soaked some more. Kagome cleaned and healed Sango's wounds. "Wow he really did a number on you. You should tell him to go easier next time."

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose?" Sango asked trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"I suppose." Kagome replied.

When she finished, the two sat back to soak once more. Sango watched her friend. Finally she gathered her courage. "Kagome?"

"Yes Sango?" Kagome asked without opening her eyes, speaking in a dreamy tone.

"I can tell you anything right?"

Kagome sat up at the worry and insecurity in her friend's voice. "Of course Sango! We're sisters!"

Sango looked at her friend. She longed to tell her, but how could she? Sango looked away to conceal the tears in her eyes that threatened to win. Why did she have to fall for the man her best friend loved? Sango took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Sango," Kagome said softly. "You can tell me anything, and we will still be sisters, but you need to do it when you're ready. Don't force it ok?"

Sango stared at her friend. Did she know? She nodded dumbly to agree with Kagome's words. She had lost her resolve, and couldn't tell her friend. She didn't know how to tell her how she had betrayed her. So she sat back, and let the water soothe her. She wondered if she would ever have the courage to tell her.


End file.
